


And One By One They Just Faded Away

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FOXHOUND era, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: Miller教官的退休纪念活动最终在猎狐犬的食堂进行，Solid Snake加入了其他几个比较热心的学员，进行了一次白天行动。他们从两百英里外的镇上买回了拉炮、鸡蛋、新鲜的黄油和朗姆酒，然后厨师尽力地做了个蛋糕。纪念活动在晚上八点开始，最终大约有两个留在基地的小组和半打新兵参加了，Roy Campbell上校也离开了他的办公室，做了一个简短的发言。Campbell上校看起来有点尴尬，但是至少手里拿着发言稿，还念完了它。Miller教官站在台下的人群里面，双手环抱在胸前，罕见地看起来表情还算平和。





	And One By One They Just Faded Away

Miller教官的退休纪念活动最终在猎狐犬的食堂进行，Solid Snake加入了其他几个比较热心的学员，进行了一次白天行动。他们从两百英里外的镇上买回了拉炮、鸡蛋、新鲜的黄油和朗姆酒，然后厨师尽力地做了个蛋糕。纪念活动在晚上八点开始，最终大约有两个留在基地的小组和半打新兵参加了，Roy Campbell上校也离开了他的办公室，做了一个简短的发言。Campbell上校看起来有点尴尬，但是至少手里拿着发言稿，还念完了它。Miller教官站在台下的人群里面，双手环抱在胸前，罕见地看起来表情还算平和。

“一位出色的士兵和同事，”Campbell上校最后说，“我们会怀念你的。”

“我很怀疑。”Miller教官说。

但是在气氛变得尴尬之前，他笑了起来。

之后的整晚都消磨在酗酒、吹嘘和友好的斗殴里面，猎狐犬基地枯燥的生活难得有什么活动，学员们善于抓紧手头的一切机会。快到十一点的时候，有人撬开了酒柜，之后Campbell上校就理智地撤回了宿舍，然后食堂里面变成了小型的地狱。Solid Snake好不容易才抽身出来，但是他还不想回宿舍，就走到了食堂最后面，加入避难的人群。慢慢地，他离开三五成群的闲聊的学员们，走到最后面，然后点着了一支私藏的香烟。

“那是违禁品。”Miller教官说，香烟的火光照亮了他的墨镜。

“但是你现在不是长官了，长官。”Snake说，抖掉手里的火柴。

“理论上来说，还有一个小时。”

“我还以为你明天早上八点才会离开，长官。”

“明早八点，不过十二点之后我就是平民了，似乎这才是我最长久的职业。”

“明白了，长官。”Snake说，他走过去，背靠着墙壁，抬起头。

沉默持续了一会儿，食堂里面依然在传来喧闹声，再过大约十五分钟，教官们就会来抓人了。Snake计算了一下时间，转过头去，看向Miller教官。

“你会适应平民生活吗，长官？”他说。

沉默。“也许一开始不会，”Miller教官说，掐掉了烟头，“不过最终会习惯的。”

“你一定会成为一个特别好的平民，长官。”Snake说，“因为你做什么都是最好的。”

Miller教官愣了一下，然后罕见地，他大笑出声。

“好，”他说，“我试试看。”

Snake背后的食堂里面传来了怒吼声，教官们终究还是来抓人了。他掐掉了烟头，准备撤退。想了一下，他回过头，挥了挥手。

“再见，长官。”Snake说。

缓慢地，Miller教官也挥了挥手。

“Snake？”他说。

“什么？”Snake没有回头。

“活下去，不要放弃。”

他不明白那是什么意思。至少当时不知道。

\--

这是多年之后，Solid Snake从电台里面得知Miller教官已经去世了一个星期之后，想到的最后一件事。

还要等再过差不多十年，他才能明白它的意思。

FIN


End file.
